The present invention relates to an apparatus for taking out bundled bills, i.e. a bundled bills taking-out apparatus which is mounted on a cash dispenser such as a bundled bills dispenser.
The bundled bills taking-out apparatus for containing classified bundled bills and dispensing them in response to instructions is often set up on or adjacent to a teller's desk in a bank so as to respond to a demand for payment of bills as a bundled unit.
One prior art of such a bundled bills taking-out apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 81691/1982 which was filed by the present applicant and entitled "BUNDLED BILLS DISCHARGING MACHINE".
This machine is set up on a teller's desk in a bank and is able to contain the bundled bills classified by bills kinds within a plurality of drawer type containers and discharge a necessary number of the bundled bills in classified conditions responding to an order by the teller.
However, since the bundled bills taking-out apparatus mentioned above is of a desk type and the capacity for containing the bundled bills is small, it has to be charged with the bundled bills very frequently. For such a reason, the present applicant proposed a separated bundled bills taking-out apparatus as shown in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 146500/1985.
This bundled bills taking-out apparatus includes a plurality of drawer type containers for containing the classified bundled bills vertically arranged within a machine body of a floor set type, and, an elevator movable within the machine body so as to receive a predetermined number of bundled bills from the containers and to carry them to a delivery port. Thus, this apparatus is able to effectively utilize the space within the machine body because of the single driving source usable for dispensing the bundled bills from each container to the elevator with a taking-out mechanism of the container operated by a motion of the elevator.